Stephen Apostolina
Stephen F. Apostolina (born October 9, 1958 in Corpus Christi, Texas) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2010) - ADR Walla Group 'Movies' *Epic (2013) - Additional Voices *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *Home (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar (2005) - Police Officer, ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) - Penguin Prisoner *Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey (2010) - ADR Walla Group *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Disney Feast (2014) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Almost Home (2014) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Android Kikaider: The Animation (2003) - Additional Voices *Argento Soma (2003) - Chairman (ep14) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Announcer (ep4) *Zatch Bell! (2006-2007) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Chris *From Up on Poppy Hill (2013) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Additional Voices *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - Investigator B 'OVA - Dubbing' *8 Man After (2001) - Additional Voices *Macross Plus (1995) - Additional Voices *Moldiver (1994) - Additional Voices *Phantom Quest Corp. (1995) - Additional Voices *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Lean Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Armour of God (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Shaolin Soccer (2004) - Fourth Brother *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices *The Heroic Trio (2002) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Drunken Master (2000) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *3:10 to Yuma (2007) - Additional Voices *Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) - Additional Voices *Bobby (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Catch That Kid (2004) - Additional Voices *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Ape Loop Group *Draft Day (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Elektra (2005) - Additional Voices *Employee of the Month (2006) - ADR Loop Group *EuroTrip (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Fantastic Four (2015) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) - Additional Voices *Final Destination 5 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Good Luck Chuck (2007) - ADR Loop Group *La La Land (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Law Abiding Citizen (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Logan (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Max Payne (2008) - Additional Voices *Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015) - Additional Voices *Megiddo: The Omega Code 2 (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Monster's Ball (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) - ADR Loop Group *RoboCop (2014) - Additional Voices *Serendipity (2001) - Additional Voices *Shoot 'Em Up (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Source Code (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Spy Kids: All the Time in the World (2011) - Additional Voices *Sucker Punch (2011) - Additional Voices *Teaching Mrs. Tingle (1999) - Additional Voices *That's What I Am (2011) - Additional Voices *The Bourne Supremacy (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Heat (2013) - Additional Voices *The Rocker (2008) - Additional Voices *The Skeleton Key (2005) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Yogi Bear (2010) - Additional Voices *You, Me and Dupree (2006) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Elestomp (ep6) *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Kubak (ep22) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Tombstone Org (ep22) Video Games 'Video Games' *Condemned 2: Bloodshot (2008) - Rioters, Thieves, Vagrants *Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire (1998) - Cerberus#3 *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Additional Voices *Transformers: The Game (2007) - ADR Walla Group 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Oboro Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (91) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (22) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2017. Category:American Voice Actors